dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hawaiian Moonlight
|Romaji = Hawaian mūnraito|Other Names = Underground Soul Seeker|Type = Support-type Sacred Gear|Forms = Balance Breaker: Summertime Fever|Abilities = To create golems using souls of the dead |Wielder(s) = Domenico Magenta}} Hawaiian Moonlight( ), also known as Underground Soul Seeker, is a Sacred Gear featured in Black Blade, Black God of Misfortune and is wielded by the Assassin Domenico Magenta, a minor antagonist. A support-type Sacred Gear, it has the ability to seek out the souls of the dead from the underworld and create from clay and magic nigh-undestructible doppelgangers of whoever soul is pulled from. When fully controlled, it has the power to create a small army of undead golem. Profile The Sacred Gear of the assassin under Kokabiel Domenico Magenta, introduced during the events of Volume 2 and serving as a major threat for both Kokuto and Genshirou Saji due to it's abilities and sheer chaos and disorder it brings within it, while also giving the impression that dead celebrities were alive again and roaming around biting and killing people at random. Kokuto and Saji became targets of such after Domenico spotting Saji and identifying him as Sona's peerage member, as well as aiming for Kokuto for mere being near him. The arc then resumes in both characters trying to find the wielder as soon as possible in order to avoid chaos and avoid Kokuto's identity as Azazel's son to be revealed. Appearance Hawaiian Moonlight takes the shape of a silver chain with a ring on one end and a hook crusted with jewels and hints of gold on the blade. In order to use it correctly, the user have to hold the ring on one end with his fingers and toss the hook on any rocky surface. Abilities An extremely dangerous high-tier Sacred Gear, Hawaiian Moonlight requires a special chant in order to work, and as the wielder chants it, the chain is consumed by something that Kokuto describes as a foul aura. Once it is complete, the user holds the chain with the ring end and must toss the hook end on any rocky surface of his or her liking. By pulling the chain hook from the ground, the user is capable of 'fishing' a soul from the underworld and create a zombie-like golem using the spirit of the dead as a catalyst and whichever surface it stuck in order to take shape, taking the form the deceased soul had before death. The user can use such ability as many times as it likes, as long as they have the energy to use it in the first place while maintaining the same amount of energy in order to stabilize another, otherwise it'll crumble away. Domenico's limit is around 10 golems. Once the golem zombie is made, it is under the user's total control and will respond to any command it gives, although really simple ones. The catch is, the golem is as durable and strong as the material it was used to bring it to life, meaning a concrete golem will be more durable and stronger than a earth or sand golem, since Kokuto almost broke his hand by punching one of them. The golems are also immune to magic and can reform themselves as many times as the user wants, making it near-impossible to defeat unless the Sacred Gear weakness is find out or the user is defeated. Also, the golem are relentless on their pursues, and will bring down walls, obstacles and even people in order to reach their target. The golems, no matter which material they are made of, are also relatively fast, Kokuto comparing them to a mediocre-class athlete, being able to pursue Saji and Kokuto and getting dangerously close to them and plummel their victims with rapid punches until they submit. They also do not get tired or suffer from fatigue, but their abilities will naturally lower if the user is not under the best conditions. Weaknesses Despite being a frightening Sacred Gear with an equally powerful ability, Hawaiian Moonlight has one specific weakness in order to combat the golems: If by any chance someone reenacts the way the deceased originally died, the golem will be destroyed for good, as shown when Saji shot a magical blast against a golem's head taking the form of Curt Cobain and hanging a David Caradine golem with Absorption Line, both which never were able to reconstruct. Similar forces are also able to have the same effect as seen when Kokuto destroyed a golem shaped like Jimi Hendrix by shoving down rocks, glass and water down it's throat. Naturally, souls from people who had died by natural causes cannot be used. As stated beforehand, while the golem can reconstruct itself, it's strength and durability is only comparable to the material used to create them, and in order to reform them an extra amount of energy is needed, draining the user even more.The golems can also only walk on a straight line and are prone to self-harm and accidents because of such. They also lack intelligence and can only obey simple orders. Balance Breaker: Summertime Fever Summertime Fever( ), also known as Season of the Mad Corpses, is Hawaiian Moonlight's Balance Breaker. Not much is known about it. Shades Some of the golems created by Hawaiian Moonlight during Kuoh's rampage: *'Jimi Hendrix: '''an American rock guitarist, singer, and songwriter who died by choking on his own vomit. *'David Carradine: was an American actor, musician, painter and martial artist. Died on an accident by autoerotic asphyxiation. *'''Curt Cobain: an American singer, songwriter, and musician, best known as the guitarist and frontman of the rock band Nirvana. He shot himself on the head. *'Elvis Presley: '''The King of Rock, who died by a heart attack caused by Drug abuse. *'Monyreak "Monty" Oum:' an American web-based animator and writer, who died by an allergic reaction. *'George Romero:' A famous canadian-american filmmaker specially on zombies. Death by complications caused by his lung cancer. *'Carrie Fisher:''' an American actress, writer, and comedian, is known for playing Princess Leia in Star Wars. Killed by a sudden heart attack. Trivia *This ability is based on several movies by George Romero. *Like other original Sacred Gears on the fanfic, this is named after a tarot card. In its case, the Moon Arcana. *The name of the Sacred Gear was thought as a way to make it stand out among the rests. Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Sacred Gear Category:Hellhound